ALIAS: The Telling Alt Ending
by David T
Summary: Basically an alternate ending for 2.22: "The Telling." But there's a surprise twist at the end... Please R&R!


**ALIAS:** 'The Telling' Alternate Ending

**_S_**ydney walked into the living room and put her bag on the kitchen counter. Francie was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She laughed as Sydney sat down next to her.

"What's funny?" she asked, smiling.

"It says in here that Brad Pitt actually weighs 13 stone!"

Sydney laughed. "God, where'd they get that idea?"

Francie sighed. "I do not have a clue. I don't know how some writers can get lies like that printed."

Sydney stood up suddenly. "I'm really hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

Francie thought for a second, then replied. "How about some ice cream?" She shrugged suggestively.

"Sure. But first I need to go wash my hands. They feel all grimy."

"Okay."

Sydney walked down the hallway to the bathroom and over to the sink. She turned on the tap, took some soap and began scrubbing her hands.

Francie put down her mag, then thought for a moment. "Crap!" She rushed into her bedroom.

Sydney replaced the now damp towel on the rack and turned to look in the mirror. She then looked down in the bathtub. A look of shock crossed her face.

Will Tippin, one of her best friends, lay in the tub, covered in blood. Stab wounds marked his stomach and chest.

"_You have two unplayed messages. First message: Hey, Sydney, it's Mary-Beth. I got hold of Mr. Kendall so give us a call. Bye."_

Sydney turned to see where the sound was coming from. Francie stood in the doorway, holding Sydney's cell phone. She had a gun pointed at her head.

"_Second message: Syd, it's Will. Listen, this may sound crazy, okay, but I found Provacillium in the bathroom. Syd, I think the double might be Franc-"_

Francie threw the phone down. It smashed on impact. "Well, well. Looks like Will wasn't as stupid as I thought. This might have helped you."

Sydney stared at Francie angrily. Her hands balled into fists. "You murdering bitch."

Francie laughed. "Now, now. Watch your language!" She cocked the gun's barrel. "Don't want to make me kill you now, do you?"

She fired the gun. Sydney dove out of the way, dropping in front of the toilet. The bullet shattered the mirror, sending glass spraying everywhere.

Sydney kicked Francie's legs out from under her, and she fell on her back. Sydney dove on top of her, and tried to grab her gun.

Francie pushed Sydney off with a swift kick to her stomach, and fired the gun again. Lucky for Sydney it missed, thudding into the wall instead.

Sydney grabbed the toothbrush holder and smashed it into Francie's face. She used this as a distraction, and kicked the gun from Francie's hands.

All they could do now was fight: Hand to Hand.

Sydney slammed her whole body into Francie, sending her stumbling back into the hallway. She swung a left hook, which caught Francie in the jaw. Francie fell into a small table, and grabbed a vase off it. She threw it at her opponent, who ducked the attack.

Francie snapped a high roundhouse kick, kicking Sydney in the head. Rolling with the movement, she jumped into the air and hook-kicked Sydney in the chest. Sydney crashed through the French windows, onto the back patio, and landed on a garden table.

As Francie ran through the hole that had been the French windows, Sydney leaped off the table aimed a sidekick at Francie, who sidestepped the blow. She then feinted another kick, leaving Francie open for attack. She slammed her head into Francie's nose. She heard a dull crack, and blood spurted from Francie's nose.

Francie yelled in pain, and brought her knee quickly into Sydney's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Clutching her broken nose, she elbowed Sydney back into the house, sending her reeling into the kitchen.

Bringing her resourceful fighting style to good use, Sydney yanked the cutlery drawer from the cabinet and flung it at Francie. It made contact, flooring her. Sydney used the opportunity to grab a knife from the counter, and stabbed at Francie.

Francie moved, but not quick enough. The knife grazed her arm, causing a little blood to flow from the wound. She gritted her teeth, and snatched a mug hanging from the wall on a little rack. She threw it using as much force as she could, and it hit Sydney square in the head. The mug shattered on impact, giving Sydney tiny little cuts.

Sydney dropped the knife to put her hand over her wounds, to see if they were bleeding badly. Francie wasted no time in grabbing Sydney's hair. She rammed her head into a cupboard on the wall. As the doors were made of glass, they smashed instantly. Sydney groaned in pain as a shard of glass slashed the back of her neck.

She came out as quickly as possible, and attacked Francie. They continued their brutal martial arts battle, demolishing most of the kitchen in the process, much to Sydney's dislike. Although she was fighting for her life, she still cared about the amount of cash being wasted by destroying her house. But Francie, on the other hand, didn't give a damn.

Sydney caught an attempted uppercut punch, and pulled Francie's arm, and flipped her over, into a glass coffee table. She then grabbed one of the table's legs and brought it down across Francie's face.

Francie dodged a second swing with the table leg, and rolled to her feet. She was quite badly injured but not out of the fight. She had to kill her opponent. It was how she'd been taught.

Sydney kicked outwards, putting all her strength behind it. It made contact with Francie's chest, and sent her flying over the couch. She landed right in Sydney's bookshelf, totally demolishing it. Francie wearily came forward and continued battling with Sydney.

Sydney had to admit, that Francie, or her double, was one of the best fighters she's ever encountered. But she was better. And she knew it.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, Sydney gained the upper-hand. She shoved Francie with all her strength into her bedroom. She then jumped, planted her feet on the wall, and used it as a springboard by kicking off it right into Francie. Her foot cracked across Francie's face, knocking her into a standing mirror. It fell over and shattered on the ground.

Francie groaned in pain, and then snatched a shard of glass from the floor. She swung at Sydney, who dodged the attack. Using the momentum, she grabbed Francie's arm, twisted it and pushed it into her neck. The shard of mirror glass pierced her skin and went through. Blood sprayed from the deep cut, splattering Sydney.

To finish her off, Sydney snap-kicked her in the face. She slammed against the wall, and slid down it, leaving a smear of blood. She was dead.

Sydney swayed on her feet and then collapsed from exhaustion...

**_S_**ydney's eyes slowly opened. There was a blinding light, forcing her to close them again. She finally got them open, and looked at her surroundings. It was a white room. Blindingly white. There was a simple metal table, on top of which lay various medical equipment.

She turned her head to the left and found a heart monitor. She was suddenly aware of the tubes in her arms. _Must be hooked up to IV or something... _She was also tied down by leather restraints. Where the hell was she?

After another look around, she realised she didn't know where she was. Then it all came back. Francie was _dead. _She's been doubled. The fight. Fainting. Then it all became a bit blurry.

Mustering up the strength to speak, she said: "Wh-where am I?"

No answer.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yes, Ms. Bristow?"

The voice sounded male, with a crisp English accent. The speaker came through a door at the far end of the room, carrying a tray. He came closer to Sydeney, smirking to himself. When he was close enough, Sydeney saw the tray held _torture _devices.

Sydney's brow forrowed. _What the..._

Then she recognised the man. Blonde hair, pale skin. Standing over her, with a tray full of torture equipment, was _Sark._

Leering over her, Sarak smirked again. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

_How was that? I apologise for any spelling errors or repetitive writing. Please R&R! Thank you!_


End file.
